Field of the Invention
This IntelliMarks invention generally relates to new unobvious uses of separate parallel “special” bookmarking containing associated intelligent commands for altering the PRESENTATION of media content including: video; audio; rapid sequential visual presentation (RSVP) of text, graphics, symbology, etc.; and/or PowerPoint presentation, simulations, games, virtual or augmented reality, and/or any sequenced media or content. The invention's separate parallel “special” bookmarking containing associated intelligent commands that compiled into a separate file or files that are NOT embedded into the media content, and are NOT part of the media player. The invention enables users to dynamically customize the playback presentation of copyrighted media without infringing copyrights or terms of use; and/or selectively download intervals of interest from servers for customized playback presentations from media legally allowing such partial uses (saving file sizes and bandwidth); and/or include semi-transparent treatments of the content, and/or other content inclusive of additional separate layers that are linked and synchronized to media content. Entirely new levels and types of social network sharing and crowd sourcing customizations are enabled by users sharing IntelliMark files to others or on new commercial marketplaces where customers purchase IntelliMark files as companion sales to media content.
Prior Art
Previously, many content editors have enabled users to modify existing media content and produce new altered versions of the original content. Typically, the original media content is copied into a buffer, software manipulated, and a new altered version of the content is then output as a new file. Unfortunately, such copy and alter operations many times are infringements on the copyrights of the originator of the content, and/or a violation of the terms of use for said content. Huge legal and financial penalties are involved in any such infringements or violations even for private individuals that inadvertently make use of the media content wrongly.
The closest the prior art comes to teaching anything similar to the IntelliMarks invention are some of the more expensive video editing tools keep a copy of the original media content for configuration management advantages, enabling multiple derivative works to be produced without requiring error prone copies of copies. To be clear, each of the derivative works still violates copyrights of the original creator and/or terms of use. Further current video editing tools do not share their media customizations as a separate file; they embed changes within the video file and/or modify the output video format itself including illegal copies of portions of the original copyrighted content.
The video editing tools prior art is also restricted to static changes and static formatting of the new modified media content, and does not even mention dynamic at run-time modifications of the presentation of the unaltered underlying media content.
The video editing tools prior art is also restricted to static changes and static formatting of the new modified media content audio, semi-transparency, transition effects, zoom factors, etc. all are static changes made by the video editor which greatly limit the additional changes the viewing user can make; the prior art does not even mention dynamic at run-time modifications of the presentation audio, semi-transparency, transition effects, zoom factors, etc. made possible by the viewing user being able to adjust changes to the unaltered underlying media content.
The prior art we have researched contain no teachings of our new use of separate audio and video controls for our IntelliMark separately controlled Presentation of content. Even the expensive video editing tools freeze the audio levels and semi-transparency at the editing tool user's selected levels, leaving the viewing users without the capacities to customize to their preferences. IntelliMarks separate files and parallel methods preserves the original content intact, enables the viewing user to select their own preferences! IntelliMark users are not locked into and limited to the original editor tool user's selections. Further, an IntelliMarks viewing user can always select restore defaults to remove his own changes or the video editor's changes to the settings so the original media content levels are used.
The prior art we have researched contain no teaching of:                Separate indexes and associated display commands in separate files that can be reused with associated content without changing the original media content;        Sharing of indexes and associated display commands in separate files so that others with legal access to the media content can also experience the customized presentations by playback of the original media content (without the shortcomings of current methods requiring the illegal modified media content be sent too);        Separate indexes and associated semi-transparent display commands and/or layers in separate files that can be reused with associated content without changing the original media content;        Sharing of indexes and associated semi-transparent display commands and/or layers in separate files so that others with legal access to the media content can also experience the customized presentations by playback of the original media content (saving downloaded or stream file sizes and associated bandwidth, as well as saving users time).        
The prior art we have researched contain no teachings of our new uses of users dynamically at run-time adding in their own or others annotations and advertisements as presentation only changes, without violating copyrights of the original creator and/or terms of use.
The prior art we have researched contain no teachings of our new uses of users dynamically at run-time adding in their own or others annotations and advertisements as presentation only changes for the embedding user or users to be compensated for views or sales.
The prior art we have researched contain no teachings of our new uses for user dynamically at run-time adding in defined Warping and Distortions to accommodate accessibility for the visually impaired (such as macular degeneration).
The prior art we have researched contain no teaching of our new use of separate us of IntelliMarks to control the rate, size, looping, etc. of Rapid Sequential Visual Presentation text, graphics or symbology. As background an expired USAF patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,645 titled Sequential Rapid Communication Visual Displays (a.k.a. RAP-COM for RAP-Communication) provided the scientific and prior art foundation for increased throughput, increased retention and more effective use of limited display areas, by rapidly sequencing textual and/or graphical aircraft instrument displays in the same display window space. Under the scientific terminology of Rapid Sequential Visual Presentation (RSVP) the reduction/elimination of eye-saccades in RAP-COM and similar displays has shown 3× to 4× increases in reading speeds (RSVP reference Reading in the Brain by Stanislas Dehanene printed by Viking Press (pages 17 and 18) ISBN 978-0-670-02110-9 Copyright 2009). Current small form factor communication and computer devices all suffer from small display areas and readability of text and graphics on said small displays requires moving the tiny displays closer to the user's eyes for viewing, and/or the use of reading glasses. Additionally small text and graphics are difficult to see, difficult to understand, slower to read, and more subject to glare detractions. Recent software based zoom selection and gesture innovations require extra manual steps to select text or graphics for software selected scale increases to the selected text or graphics to enable readability of such objects of user interest. Further these recent software techniques still suffer from less readable text to select from in the first place, requiring the user to cycle through the choices to read them, and even slower process. Additionally these recent software zoom innovations still suffer from reduced throughput and reduced reading speed associated with traditional reading which requires the user's eye saccades to occur for reading of text or viewing of graphics.
Previously, the inventor's Mirror Mimic Technologies (MMT) semi-transparent superimpositions have similarly demonstrated dramatic increases in throughput and comprehension also based upon by reduction/elimination of eye-saccades in the same way as Rapid Sequential Visual Presentation (RSVP). MMT also dramatically reduces the required display space for presenting information by semi-transparently superimposing in one location rather than simultaneously in several spatially disparate locations.
Previously, Above Real-Time Training (ARTT) by the inventors has demonstrated within simulators performance increases, increased throughput, and increased retention through ARTT research by the inventors in 100 plus publications and three national awards for ARTT research available upon request (or just Google ARTT). Additional time compression successes within simulators have been demonstrated by others. Similarly, time compressed commercial ads have also demonstrated increased throughput, and increased retention.
Typically, users manually adjust the angles and position of the display surface to their viewing eyes, and are limited by the default font size and orthogonal perspective, the prior art does not include bookmark controlled dynamically at run-time display commands to scale, warp, and/or distort the displayed information for the appearance from the user's eye-point of orthogonal perspective (a 45 degree tilted away display would have the physically farthest away shape scaled larger to make them appear to match the physically closer shape details.)
The prior art lacks convenient unobvious processes and devices to automate, dynamically adapt, and/or customize RSVP, MMT, and/or ARTT objects as advantageous constructs enabling higher communications throughput, higher human perception, cognition, and motor processor update rates, increased human task performance, increased human retention, reduced or eliminated eye-saccades, and more effective and efficient text and graphics displays that require less display space than conventional methods.
Previously, the prior art only teaches a specific user placing their own bookmarks within their own media player or reader, or restrictively shared within only their own web application account. Current methods of sharing of bookmarked items are typically done by sending the entire document or media file with the user's bookmarks embedded, or as a database entries contained within the reader software. The shortcomings include wasting bandwidth retransmitting the content and potentially additional data usage charges; wasting user's time waiting for downloads, plus potential copyright infringement problems with illegal modified copies, and/or violations of terms of use rights, with possible legal and financial penalties in either case.
The prior art of bookmarks teaches user being required to manually click on a bookmark to jump to a marked point which has been bookmarked by a user, with the drawback of jumping typically provides no continuity of the preceding content (unlike our invention which enables fast time playback WITH continuity); each manual jump requires a point and click or at least a key press or other command (voice, gesture, etc.) to proceed to jump to the next bookmark; prior art bookmarks do not act as media player automated commands or sequences of automated commands; prior art bookmarks have no concept or functionality associated with intervals to apply display commands to; and have no temporal or loop functionality at all.
The prior art lacks the teaching we have outlined for IntelliMarks' automation; lack separate bookmarks with associated command constructs; and lack compilations of bookmarks within separate files that enable sharing which are NOT embedded within the content, NOR within the media player itself; Current methods of embedding bookmarks frequently violate content copyright law and/or terms of use limitations (e.g., not allowing derivative works, not allowing any alterations, etc.).
The prior art lacks the teaching we have outlined for IntelliMarks' selective downloading of media content of interest from servers saving file size and bandwidth on media content that legally allows such partial uses, as well as saving user's time with quicker targeted downloads.